Character analysis, Huey Freeman
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: An essay I wrote about Huey Freeman's discrete undertones that make him seem like SUCH a child and not the adult he tries so hard to be. He's TEN people and it's easy to see.


Character analysis, Huey Freeman.

I think we give Huey way too much credit. True, he is a bad ass muther effer who likes to push the envelope but when we really think about it… Huey's just a little kid. A cute, adorable little kid who ACTS very childish from time to time; he just does it in a way that sometimes doesn't show.

The best examples come from the comic strip… but since I understand most of you don't read the comic and I'm too damn lazy to scan my books I'll just use TV show refs.

The best one from the show was on "Home Alone" where Grandad leaves for vaca and the boys are left alone. I don't want to spoil it if you haven't seen it but there's a line from Huey that makes me crack up/want to cry every time I watch it.

He's shooting an aerosoft gun at Riley and he says, "Damn you Riley; you ruined our family! Because of you, Grandad's NEVER coming back!" and he says this very seriously. That sounds like a worried little boy to me. Even though the WAY he says it would prove other wise let's look into that line for a minute.

Right before Grandad leaves; he tells them he's going to be gone for two weeks but in passing adds, "Shoot, I may never come back," and he's obviously joking but for some reason, Huey reads into it and gets scared. I find this adorable and want to huggle and squeeze and love my Huey. But he's a cartoon so I can't.

Another prime example from the show is from the first season; "Passion of Reverend Ruckus" where Huey and Jazmie are in his bedroom having a meeting to free his imprisoned friend. Huey tells Jazmine that her doll, (which he calls by NAME) Mrs. Wellington, isn't a member of their "board". Then, when he finds out that Jazmine can't go visit his friend he says, "I hope you don't treat me like this when I'm on death row!" The inflection in his voice would assume he was wining. Because he WAS. Would an adult REALLY say that? Excuse me, I meant, would a HUEY FREEMAN adult say that?

I could rant on and on about this all day. I'll give a few more examples from the TV show before I close up. You will note that MOST of his "Random acts of childishness" comes around when he's with Jazmine or his younger brother Riley. Does this mean Huey is a chameleon who can change slightly in order to fit in with whoever he's with? Hell no. Huey doesn't need to fit in. He's never had that desire or drive.

Here's the examples:

Season 1: The Block is Hot. Huey runs around in a coat for the whole damn episode and no one really knows why until the end when he says, "Sanity eventually returns blah blah and when it does, you'd better have your coat," this would be lead to assume that he only wore the coat because it was February and even though it was ACTUALLY very hot outside, he was going to wear a coat because, well, it was SUPPOSED to be cold because of the season. He's stubborn, much like a child.

That episode, now that I think about it, is riddled with MANY many more instances of childlike behavior… but I'll save you the struggle of reading. Watch the episode, and pay attention to his facial expressions when he's sitting on his soap box.

My final example comes from Season 1: "Wingmen" where Huey goes to visit his friend Cairo back in Chicago. At first, he's very cold and rude to Jazmine, as he always is. But after the meeting with his friend, that didn't go so well might I add, he admits to have "maybe" missing Jazmine when asked.

I just find the WAY he says it sooooo immature. He's leaning against the tree and wont even look at her when he's asked. It seems to me that he REALLY did miss her, and for the very reason she calls him out on. "I bet you did! Cos' I don't head butt YOU in the face like your OTHER so called friends!"

When she says this and starts to giggle at his expense, Huey at first seems hurt, clutching onto his little nose and staring at the girl who was making fun of HIM for the first time. He obviously doesn't like the "switch" now that the shoe is on the other foot so he walks away stubbornly, unable to take the abuse that HE usually bestows on her. ….. I KNOW he never LAUGHED at her, but you GET THE GIST!

Okay… and THEN there was the time he told her to, "Go eat out of a dumpster! Ya street urchin!" when he found he couldn't explain what was going on to her in "The Real". He was annoyed that she was winning a debate against him in comparing the tooth fairy to a secret agent. "I can't believe in the tooth fairy but you can believe in government agents? That's MESSED up, Huey!" Jazmine had snapped, making Huey get defensive.

All in all, I will bring this essay type thing to a close. Huey Freeman is a child. He may be a genius and very smart for his age but we can't let that be an indicator for maturity. Everytime he flies off the handle and beats up Riley is a prime example. Yes, his knowledge DOES put him at a higher mature level than most of the kids around him but he a lot of that comes from him not talking a lot. He keeps his ideas to himself (usually) and can tell the difference between a good idea and a dumb one. He keeps the dumb ones to himself and spouts of the good ones.

Unless you read the comics and he sometimes says the most RIDICULOUS things that are adorable.

Yes, Huey P. Freeman is adorable and cute and sweet and coated with sugar and we should all give him snuggles and kisses until he can't take it anymore and promptly slices us up with katanas…. Approximately two to maybe three seconds after the loving begins.

ooOOoOOoOOOooOOO

could I have used the word "adorable" any more times???


End file.
